


Desperado

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I don’t know. I suppose I felt like you didn’t want to be involved in this too much. But I thought  I would have shown you that this place is not too bad.”





	Desperado

When Hikaru had called him that morning, Yuto had had to admit that he hadn’t been too much happy.

The elder had asked him to wake up, that it was already late, and he had actually wanted to tell him that he was on a break, and that he had all the right to wake up at noon, if he wanted to.

But he had shut up, and hearing the elder’s excited tone, hadn’t dared to say anything to him.

So he had woken up, he had eaten breakfast and just then he had decided to dress up and meet his boyfriend at their new apartment.

He wasn’t excited as Hikaru was, but he decided he would try to hide it.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy to move in with him; on the contrary, when they had decided to rent a flat he had been the first to say that it was totally ok to him.

But then...

He didn’t know how to explain how he felt.

When they were looking for an apartment he was excited about what they would have chosen, about where to look for it, about the small details they had to decide together.

When they had found it and told that they were going to rent it, something had changed.

He had gotten scared.

It was an important step for their relationship, it was the first thing they did together, and Yuto felt like there was something about to go wrong, something just didn’t feel right about that.

He had never lived with another man, and he was afraid about the daily little things that could’ve gone wrong between him and his boyfriend.

He hadn’t talked to Hikaru about that, actually he hadn’t dared to say it to anybody.

It was just something that he kept inside, hoping that it would’ve gone away soon enough to make that one a pleasurable experience, not something he was supposed to be terrified by.

He arrived to the apartment soon, taking his keys with a thrill and opening the door, feeling that familiar pain in his chest when he walked inside.

“Hi!” he heard Hikaru running toward him, smiling and kissing his lips quickly. “I’m glad you came so fast. I had something to show you, I couldn’t wait!” he told him, excited, like he was completely unable to stop smiling.

Yuto frowned, confused by that excitement, and he was about to walk into the living room when the elder stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

“Wait, wait.” he said. “Close your eyes” he blushed, he probably found it a little childish, but Yuto smiled.

“Ok. Do you plan to tell me what in the world you did or...”

“Just a second.” the elder told him, leading him toward the living room.

Yuto could smell clearly the paint, but he didn’t understand at all until he opened his eyes again, looking at the room.

“Hikka...” he whispered, without knowing where to look first.

The elder had painted all the walls. Through the bedroom door, he could see he had done it there too.

There were some of the furniture they had bought together, and he had already built some of the shelves.

Yuto was completely astonished. He couldn’t believed he had done all this on his own.

“Hikka, it’s... it’s amazing!” he said, turning toward his boyfriend. “You’re great, why didn’t you tell me you were going to do this? I could’ve helped!” he said, with his eyes still wide open while he noticed even more details of the room.

Hikaru smiled shyly, before reaching out for the younger’s hand, grabbing it.

“I don’t know. I suppose I felt like you didn’t want to be involved in this too much. But I thought  I would have shown you that this place is not too bad.”

Yuto bit his lower lips, thinking.

He felt terribly guilty for what Hikaru had just said. He didn’t mean to be so indifferent toward the fact that they were going to move in together, and he certainly didn’t want his boyfriend to know.

He leaned toward him, hugging him and sighing.

“I’m sorry, Hikka. It’s not like I’m not excited about it, it’s just that...”

“It’s okay.” the elder interrupted him. “I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to do It’s just that I thought you were as happy as I when we rented this place, so I just wanted to make it more comfortable for... for you.” he explained, blushing again.

Yuto sighed.

“It’s beautiful, Hikka. And it’s beautiful because it’s ours, isn’t it?” he smiled, kissing the other. “And now that you did all of this it’s even better.”

Hikaru smiled back to him, searching his hips with the hands, starting to caress them.

“Don’t you think that, now that it’s a bit neater, we should do something to inaugurate the house?” he asked, mischievous, and the younger couldn’t help but laugh.

He didn’t give Hikaru a proper answer.

Instead he took his hands to the other’s shirt, starting to undress him.

He wasn’t sure that he had told him everything he thought about the house and the fact to move in together, but he was pretty sure that they were going to have time to talk, and that at the moment he just needed to feel Hikaru close to him, and to actually do something to feel that house like their own.

They undressed quickly, spreading their clothes on the ground, searching each other’s mouth, trying to touch every bit of skin they could find.

Yuto felt like he could burst from how much he wanted Hikaru right now.

He needed him, he needed that skin on his own, and that mouth and those hands, so much that he couldn’t seem to be able to wait anymore.

He knelt on the floor, looking up to Hikaru just to smile at him, lasciviously, before leaning toward his cock, wrapping his hand around the base, starting moving it slowly before engulfing the tip with his mouth.

Hikaru moaned loud, throwing his head back and taking a few steps back, until he reached the wall.

“Damn it!” he yelled, startling Yuto, who backed off and looked at him, confused.

When he understood why the other had screamed he burst out into laughter, unable to restrain himself.

Hikaru’s back was totally white from the paint on the wall, which clearly wasn’t dry yet.

“I’ve worked on it for hours! It’s all your fault, I can’t understand a thing when you...”

Yuto didn’t let him end the sentence, and leant back on his erection, taking as much as he could of it inside his mouth, making the elder shut up.

Then he backed again, with an innocent smile.

“I’m sorry for the wall, I really am. But...” he licked over the tip, smiling wider. “I think it’s not our prerogative now, is it? When we’re done we can work on it together, how about that?”

Hikaru seemed to be thinking about it for just a few seconds, before smiling.

“It’s not a big deal, indeed.” he said, and then he put a hand on the back of Yuto’s head, forcing him to take him back in his mouth.

The younger didn’t complain.

He kept sucking on him, licking the veins on his length, holding his lips tight on the tip, bringing his hands on Hikaru’s hips in order to avoid being choked.

When he felt him bucking his hips faster toward his mouth he backed off, smiling when he heard him complain.

He stood up, kissing him straight to shut him up.

“It wouldn’t have been this much of an inauguration if I’d let you finish off like that, would it?” he said, kissing him again, waiting for a reaction from him.

And the elder didn’t let him wait too much; he grabbed his hips, pushing him against the wall, letting his chest stain with paint as his own back was.

“Hikka!” the younger complained, but he wasn’t too serious about it.

He had too many expectations from him, and it showed by the way he moved his body back toward the elder’s one.

“What? It’s not a problem, is it? We can work on it later, but meanwhile...” he smirked, leaning toward him, his mouth close to his ear. “I can work _you_ on it.”

Yuto felt like his breath had gone away with that sentence, and he pushed more towards Hikaru’s body, begging him to do something.

The elder knelt behind him, starting to kiss him on his back and down, without waiting too much before he worked his way inside the other’s body with his tongue and fingers.

Yuto felt like heaven.

He could clearly feel each of Hikaru’s fingers inside him, he could feel his tongue preparing him, he could feel every little thing that he was doing to him, and he just wanted to scream out loud all the pleasure and the frustration he was feeling.

When Hikaru was satisfied with that torture he stood up, leaning toward him and grabbing his hips, letting him feel his cock on his opening, making him beg for it.

“Do you want it, Yutti?” he whispered, while the younger didn’t even seem able to talk.

“Yes... yes, Hikka, I want it... please.” he begged, and his last word was cut out by a steady thrust inside him.

He screamed, leaning more towards the wall, feeling the paint spreading on his cheek too, but he didn’t care about it at all, not now that he could feel Hikaru inside him, not now that he finally got what he wanted.

He could feel it. He heard the sound of skin slapping on skin, he heard Hikaru’s breath in his ears, he felt his nails on his flesh, grabbing him, marking him, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

When the elder’s hand stroked his erection he didn’t know where to move anymore, and he just went with the flow, letting him be in charge of his pleasure, letting him decide when he was supposed to come.

And when he finally reached the orgasm he felt like it was something totally new, and he shouted out loud, he screamed his boyfriend’s name, while Hikaru was still pounding in him sharply, searching for his own release.

When he felt him coming inside him he felt complete. It was warm and gratifying, and he didn’t want that feeling to go away.

Hikaru slipped out of him, letting go on the floor, grabbing his arm and pulling him down as well.

“We should shower.” was the first thing the younger told him when he recovered his breath.

Hikaru laughed, nodding.

“Yes, I think so too.” he looked up at the wall, groaning. “It really was a waste of time, wasn’t it?”

Yuto smiled, leaning toward him, relishing his skin’s warmth.

“No, it wasn’t.” he sighed. “I felt happy when I saw what you’ve done, Hikka, really. And it’s not like I don’t want to be a part of it, I was just scared, but...” he shook his head. “Not anymore. I feel like this is our home now, I see all the efforts you put in it and it made me want to put something of mine too.”

He kissed his boyfriend, totally relaxed.

It was true.

It wasn’t enough to see Hikaru so worked up, he just needed to feel like that place belonged to them, that it was their starting point, that everything would have been fine from now on.

He felt stupid about having been this scared.

There could’ve been nothing bad in that, as long as he was with his boyfriend, as long as they loved each other.

“So you’re telling me that you’re going to help me with that?” Hikaru asked, interrupting his thought.

Yuto smirked, and nodded.

“I could, indeed. But think about it, think about us painting the wall, in just a pair of jeans maybe… you know, I’m still able to control myself, but I can’t say the same about you” he joked, and the other slapped his arm.

“It doesn’t matter” he said, serious. “I would paint this wall even a thousand time if it means being with you.”

Yuto smiled, and then kissed him.

Everything was like he had imagined it. It was simply perfect this way.

Hikaru was right, in the end, they could’ve done everything they wanted now.

They were home.


End file.
